oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Moda'laier "The Wise" and Meda'laier "The Strong"
Moda'laier "The Wise" Moda'laier Astro'van is one of the richer Merchants in Osirian, having rested upon the laurels of his late father, Mach'laier Astro'van "The Humble", Moda'laier being anything but humble. Moda'laier's main driving force is to inhale as much money and power as possible, gathering as much as he can from the city's chaos. He is never without his golden undead bodyguards, nor is he ever without the head of a city guide that has been enchanted to answer all of Moda'laier's questions. The description one would get from a glance towards Moda'laier, beyond portly, would be encrusted. He holds many jewels upon his person, embroiled either in his robes, his shirt or upon gold chains that wrapped around his person. Shining in gaudy greens, yellows, reds and sometimes even royal purples, Moda'laier's only other uncommon feature is the well kept mustache and beard that rested upon his fat face, sometimes even entwined with golden baubles to accentuate the fact that he was, in fact, rich. Moda'laier's money and power has granted him a seat of power over a few sectors of the ever-changing and chaotic city. Those who had questions or desires would often first come to Moda'laier's shoppe set up in the middle of the bazaar to gaze upon the many items he had obtained, often times only to peer at these items that many knew they could never afford, though Moda'laier was never one for window shoppers. Moda'laier was also never one for street rats and thieves, giving the orders to his bodyguards to "cripple" (rather, break to the point of near death) them on sight. Ever since a young child had made off with one of his magical items, a Traveler's Any-tool, he knew he must bump up his defenses as the guards would often fail to catch this young "Maze-Runner". Moda'laier's original intention was to raise his son, Meda'laier, to become a "Prince" of Wealth, attractive enough for the Princess to marry and still considers Meda'laier a "Disappointment" for not meeting Moda'laier's high "Standards". Meda'laier "The Strong" Moda'laier's one and only son, born from a wife once whore who seemed to "disappear" once Meda'laier was 10, leaving Moda'laier to be his only parent. However, Moda'laier consistently sent Meda'laier off to school. Meda'laier never would show any sort of interest in his teachings and would eventually skip the classes, as he was never accompanied and would spend time at the docs, fighting with the dock boys and the street rats. Meda'laier learned how to brawl, turning his hands and things like clubs into dangerous weapons. He even killed a few street rats while "testing his strength" around the age of 15. When Moda'laier learned of Meda'laier's actions, he knew that his son would always be a disappointment, but a strong disappointment. Moda'laier sent Meda'laier off with the Fishermen instead of school, something Meda'laier would grow to love. At least then Meda'laier's strength will be put to use to create more money and power. In Meda'laier's off time he would go down to the homeless and street rat dens, forcing them to fight. Eventually, Meda'laier did not enjoy just beating them unconscious and then learned how to be creatively brutal, causing fates worse than death. His favorite is to smash in the top of the head, turning the victims into mindless vegetables if the blow did not kill them. By the age of 20, Meda'laier once came back to Moda'laier with a shattered hand and was robbed blind by a certain street rat, one he had encountered in the past. Moda'laier paid to have Meda'laier's hand removed and replaced with a mechanical hand powered by a soul-crystal.Category:NPC Category:NPCs Category:Npc